


Danganronpa: Freetime!!

by JacianPikachu



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Everyone Is Alive, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Self indulgence, Taka and Celeste Are Siblings, We Die Like Men, everyone is out of character because i will only be writing them how i perceive them, i am literally writing this just for myself, its my sleepover and i get to choose the rarepairs, kyoko and celeste happy gfs, tagging as i go along lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacianPikachu/pseuds/JacianPikachu
Summary: In a world where Hope's Peak Academy was never overtaken by despair, what do the students do when they aren't developing their ultimate talents?Self-indulgent fanfiction I will update time to time with one-shots, so there will be no over-arching story. Almost every character will be alive. Until I play DRV3, the characters from that game will be excluded. Expect a lot of rare-pairs that do not make sense because I will do anything but create a ship that has good reasoning.I don't know if I will include characters from UDG besides Komaru, so I'm not tagging the game.Formatting of chapters will be out of sorts until I learn AO3 HTML.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Danganronpa: Freetime!!

## Ultimate Game of Uno

As Celeste explained the rules, Makoto was lost. “If this is just a simple card game, why are we placing such a high bet on it?” he asked in confusion. Celeste sighed, sipping her tea. Her girlfriend Kyoko looked over at Makoto and began to explain.  
“Well, Makoto, Celeste is looking for something high stakes--”  
“But I’m not!” he interrupted, exasperated. Kyoko seemed unphased. She leaned in a little, speaking in a low tone.  
“Celeste has been feeling down lately. If we play this game, Byakuya and I suspect she will feel better,” the detective explained. Byakuya looked over from the other side of the table, nodding silently. He was likely already planning his line of attack. Makoto felt his kindness get the better of him, but he was still annoyed. Why am I the one who has to make her girlfriend feel better…?  
“What?” Taka asked loudly upon overhearing Kyoko, looking at his hand. He was also playing as Mondo helped from over his shoulder. “Celeste is feeling down? Celeste, you should not resort to high stakes gambling to feel better. It is a bad habit!”  
Upon overhearing this, Kyoko quickly countered. “My girlfriend and your sister is the ultimate gambler, Taka. This is technically her developing her talent.” At this argument, he forfeited and began whispering with Mondo. “Okay, let’s see what the first card is.”  
Celeste was quick to act. Gracefully flipping over the first card, her face was already focused with calculation. “Red seven. I will play my green seven,” she announced, setting down her card.  
Looking to her left, Celeste watched Taka and Mondo look at their hand with cold, thinking eyes. Mondo narrowed an eyebrow, gulping. “Quit looking at us all creepy, Yasuhiro,” he grumbled, putting emphasis on her true name. If this affected Celeste, she didn’t show it.  
“Green two!” Taka announced, setting down his card. Across the table, Byakuya had a mischievous and calculated look in his eyes. Makoto quickly played his own card, a green five, and Kyoko looked to her own cards.  
“Tch… This is a mere round of child’s play,” Byakuya quietly quipped to himself. At this remark, Kyoko gave an amused smirk. “I suspect I will have wo--”  
“Green plus two,” Kyoko cooly stated, setting down her card. The affluent progeny to her left fumed.  
“Grrk! Kirigiri, how have you already drawn such a powerful card…?” he seethed, turning to Makoto. “Tell them, Naegi. This goes against everything I predicted!” Makoto laughed, shaking his head.  
“It’s okay, Byakuya. It really is just a game…” Makoto laughed, and Byakuya softened a little and cleared his throat. The heir mumbled crossly to himself as the game continued.  
Upon Celeste’s turn, she did another simple move: a green nine. Mondo and Taka whispered aggressively for a few moments, but then, Mondo dramatically set down another green plus two! “Sorry, Makoto!” Taka laughed cheerily.  
The apology didn’t last long. “I’m not the one we should be apologizing to.” Upon seeing everyone’s confusion, Makoto then set down a red plus two. Celeste smiled politely at this, and Kyoko seemed unphased. Byakuya, however, took the time to snidely remark.  
“Ha. See, Kirigiri? This is your downfall for giving me two extra cards,” the heir smiled, looking at her through a thick film of arrogance. Kyoko and Celeste exchanged coordinated looks as the detective made her move.  
“I will play a yellow plus two from my hand,” she stated, procuring the card and placing it. Byakuya looked like he would break his glasses.  
As the stacking had made the total go up to plus six, everyone looked at Byakuya with anticipation. He laughed awkwardly. “Heh… Well…” Readjusting his tie, his face looked pale with cold sweat. Makoto blinked at the heir as he remained silent. Then, the affluent progeny spoke again. “I quit, and I am not quitting because I am a coward; I quit because I suspect foul play.” Shuffling his cards into the deck, he walked over to assist Naegi.  
Celeste tittered. “So weak-willed…” as she murmured this, she placed her yellow one. Taka drew a card, and Byakuya stole Makoto’s cards from him to inspect them.  
Those are our cards, not his… Makoto thought with slight irritation. As he watched Byakuya, he noticed the concentration on his face. He’s certainly thinking hard for just a silly game. However, he suddenly remembered the coupon he had bet on this game and got nervous. Well, maybe that thinking will be good… I was really looking forward to that free pretzel!  
After some silence, Celeste’s jaw ticked. “Do not think too hard, Togami. What if your brain melts?” she politely suggested, and this made the heir narrow his eyebrows as he returned the cards to Naegi. Kyoko had amusement on her face, but she quickly hid it with a stoney expression.  
“Naegi. In your deck, you possess a wild, yellow three, yellow reverse, red two, and a red four. This will be ideal if the other players go along with us… We could potentially dwindle our yellow reserves, play a wild for red, then deplete our red reserves. However, I doubt this will happen as this game has a quick-paced changing nature …” Byakuya continued rambling, and Makoto nearly nodded off. The affluent progeny sighed as he noticed this. “Okay, Makoto. I will just point at what card you play,” he pushed up his glasses with a sigh.  
“Okay. Thank you,” Makoto smiled softly, and Byakuya promptly looked away. Playing a yellow reverse, Kyoko stiffened and Mondo grinned. Taka placed a yellow seven. Mondo looked over their hand, whispering to Taka. What are they planning? The lucky student thought to himself. As he turned to Byakuya, he was also eyeing the two. We must both suspect them…  
As it was now Celeste’s turn, she looked through her hand. Her red eyes somehow looked cold despite their bright color. “Sorry. Or am I?” she tittered, playing a wild plus four. “Yellow,” she said sweetly. Kyoko’s face shifted a little with concern, and she looked deep in thought as to what to do now. Her face was annoyed, shocked, but also pleased.  
“Grrk!” Kyoko drew four more, looking at her hand of nine. Celeste lifted her hand daintily up to her mouth and watched her girlfriend with amusement. As the detective looked at her hand, despair filled her expression. “I… Can’t play another card…” she admitted through gritted teeth, taking another. She now had ten cards. Although Kyoko was playing up how she felt, Makoto knew she enjoyed the challenge Celeste gave her in games like these.  
Inspecting his deck, Makoto looked over at Taka and Mondo with furrowed eyebrows. Byakuya also looked deep in thought as he considered what to do. After silence, the affluent progeny looked over. “I was merely taking into account the new variables: the possibility Kirigiri will forfeit and the possibility Ishimaru will forfeit.”  
Makoto blinked, looking over at Byakuya. “Woah, Byakuya, are you sure you can make such rash statements?” he whispered. The heir smirked and pushed up his glasses, standing up straight.  
“Inspect each player’s current state. Kirigiri seems on-edge-- although she is playing up her true feelings for the sake of fun-- and Ludenberg is seemingly content. After the time spent with Ludenberg, we know she only acts so under the radar when she is about to attack. I suspect she is about to make a play on getting Ishimaru out first. After that, it will depend on how you play your cards to see who she eliminates.  
“If she does end up making Kirigiri forfeit, we have to account for the fact that the detective will likely want to assist her girlfriend in the win. As such, it’s critical we play our cards right,” Byakuya smirked, “pun intended.”  
Makoto nodded, taking this in. Should he assist Celeste in pressuring Taka? However, Makoto also noticed something strange.  
“Byakuya… What was the color of the deck before Celeste placed her wild plus four?” he questioned, looking to the heir. The affluent progeny recalled this easily.  
“Yellow, Naegi. Is it so hard for you to remember basic facts?”  
Makoto nodded, his suspicion confirmed. “And what color did she just choose for the deck?”  
As Byakuya was about to answer, his breath hitched.  
“That’s right: yellow. That means when she played the yellow plus four, she didn’t use it to change the color; she used it to place more cards into Kyoko’s hand! So that means…”  
“Ludenberg must have a fully yellow hand,” Byakuya realized, impressed. “Excellent deduction, Naegi…” he complimented quietly.  
After all of this whispering, Celeste was getting impatient. “Are you two going to whisper all day, or are you going to play the damn game?!” she asked. “Ah… I mean… Play your card when you’re ready,” the black-haired girl asked sweetly, drinking from her tea. Makoto shivered. She could get scary when she needed to. Playing a yellow three, he decided next round he would try to push red with his wild.  
Mondo and Taka looked over their cards, whispering. They played a green three, but Celeste was unphased as she played a yellow three. Byakuya stiffened. “How is she able to produce the exact card she needs effortlessly…?”  
Kyoko played a yellow reverse, nodding at Celeste. Makoto felt his fists clench around his cards. How was this fair? They had two sets of cards, and they were both working together! Byakuya, Taka, and Mondo also seemed perturbed by this; however, nobody dared question Kyoko and Celeste. They were a powerful force when put together.  
“And for my next move, I will eliminate you from the race,” Celeste smiled politely. Playing yet another wild plus four, Mondo growled. “Yellow!” she announced.  
“This is totally un-fuckin’-fair! Bro, Makoto, Byakuya-- you guys have to be seeing this! This chick has played, like, five of those plus fours!” the gang leader yelled. He crossed his arms, seething.  
“Bro, do not get so worked up! I haven’t suspected any foul-play--” as Taka was about to calm Mondo down, the gang leader interrupted him.  
“Come on, Taka. This game is totally boring anyway! Let’s go see what Sakura and Aoi are up to,” he suggested, walking off. Taka sighed and looked over.  
“I have enjoyed this game thoroughly! However, Mondo has been agitated today… I will have to go inquire about this with him as I cannot figure out what is happening. See you later, Celeste. Love you! Oh-- goodbye to you too, Kyoko and Makoto!” Waving goodbye, the moral compass went off to look for his boyfriend.  
Kyoko hummed, watching him go. “I wish your brother stayed, Celeste. I think he and Mondo were preparing a great attack,” she hypothesized. Upon hearing this, the gambler checked their hand. She widened her eyes.  
“Ah… If they had played their cards right, then, yes. This could have won the game. Too bad my brother is absolutely lovesick for that gang leader,” Celeste mused. Although she sounded annoyed, it was clear on her face that she was happy for the two of them.  
With the absence of Taka and Mondo, it was now Makoto’s turn. He decided to play his wild. This irritated Celeste, but she tried to hide it. It was a little funny watching Celeste and Kyoko try to communicate through their eyes. “Red!” he smiled.  
Playing a red seven, Kyoko looked to Celeste. However, the gambler was unperturbed. She quietly titted. “Ah. So my bluffs worked.” Playing a red two, Makoto stiffened. Byakuya gasped, speechless.  
“Bluffs…?” Makoto whispered, staring at the two reds in his hand. Did Celeste also have only reds left? Or was it a yellow and a red? Holding his head, he felt stressed. He still really wanted that pretzel coupon, and there was two hundred dollars to the winner on top of that.  
“No, no… This must be another charade. You know how Ludenberg is. Makoto, continue with our red cards… In the event Ludenberg isn’t bluffing, we will be able to play our last card before her anyway. The plan is full-proof.”  
Sweating, Makoto nodded and placed his red four. “Uno!” Kyoko sent a pointed glance to Celeste, and the lucky student silently cursed to himself.  
As it was Kyoko’s turn, she then played a re--  
“Blue four.”  
Makoto’s eyes blew open, shocked. Celeste also seemed to not see this coming, and she could barely stifle a gasp. Upon Celeste’s turn, she drew a card, eyes narrowed suspiciously. Makoto looked to his red remaining card and whispered with Byakuya.  
“I thought for sure Kyoko would have given Celeste the secured win… Is Kyoko trying to win? We have two cards, and Celeste has three! Kyoko has six! Even if she plays her best, this can’t be a battle she’ll win… Right?” Makoto asked, looking over.  
Byakuya’s eyes steeled, and sweat formed on his brow. “I didn’t plan on this happening…” he admitted through gritted teeth, quivering a little.  
Kyoko then played another card. “Blue plus two.”  
Celeste hissed, drawing two. “God damn it! Double K, we almost had the win!” she seethed. Kyoko merely smirked; she and Celeste now both had five cards.  
Looking at his two red cards-- bad luck he’d drawn another red-- Makoto drew a third red. Byakuya’s breath hitched, and he looked at the cards. “For a lucky student, Naegi, you are giving us a terrible selection of cards!” he hissed without regard to how loud he was being. At this, Celeste calmed down.  
“Blue seven,” Kyoko stated stoically, looking at the card she placed. Celeste hissed in relief, placing down a red seven.  
“There’s still hope, Makoto,” Celeste reassured him, her fake accent thicker than usual. Was she compensating since she was stressed? “Aide me, and you can get second place!” she offered.  
Makoto gulped, and Byakuya narrowed his eyes. “We will not team up with you,” he stated. “Makoto, play the red five.”  
All too quickly, Kyoko lit up at this. “Green five.”  
Celeste narrowed her eyes, pointing her finger. “No, no, no! Things were going so well! Grrghhh… Why did you change sides last moment?” Drawing a card, she had five cards again. Makoto drew another card, hopeless. Red six, two yellow, and a blue five. I won’t win this… However, Byakuya wasn’t having it.  
“Don’t give up hope when there’s a chance, Naegi,” he reassured the lucky student, placing down the blue five. However, Kyoko was unphased as she placed down a blue nine. It seemed Celeste had finally gotten a card to play as she set down her blue six. However, a spark of hope soon set off in Makoto.  
“Red six! Uno!” he announced a little too loudly, placing down the card.  
Makoto felt a little annoyed as he saw Kyoko swiftly place a wild plus four, smiling a little maliciously. She was probably allowing herself a little pride right now. “Yellow.”  
Celeste crossed her arms, looking to Makoto. He felt hope as he realized something. He had one yellow card left.  
With a flourish, he splatted the yellow two on the deck. Kyoko gasped. “You had a remaining yellow after all of Celeste’s wild plus fours?” she stiffened, grimacing at her own failure. She then smiled, laughing a little. “Well, that was a shock. I had presumed Celeste had wiped yellow from everyone’s hand sufficiently. Good game, Naegi. I really thought I had won there for a moment.”  
Celeste sputtered for a bit, sighing, before letting out a small but genuine chuckle. “Thank you for the game, Makoto, Kyoko. I was feeling under the weather today… But this really raised my adrenaline.”  
Byakuya pushed up his glasses, annoyed. “Will there be no thanks for me? I did all the work for you anyways, Makoto,” he muttered. The lucky student laughed, standing up and hugging him. Byakuya was shocked at the sudden affection. “Grrk--! I… Er, Makoto… I was just joking…” the heir blushed, and Makoto smiled as Byakuya used his name.  
“You know,” Kyoko smiled, pulling away from a sweet kiss with Celeste, “I am rather hungry. We should go see what Teruteru is making.”  
Smiling and laughing, the four walked to the kitchen a little closer than they were before.

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting has the paragraphs unseparated, I apologize for this! I am new to AO3 and I still have to learn how to use the HTML. However, I think I just have to use the paragraph embed. Sorry if the reading was choppy; any italics, bolds, etc I used didn't carry over to AO3 since it uses an HTML format. I will correct it later.  
> I am considering taking requests for events... so leave a comment mayhaps... lol


End file.
